


Bordered with Sunflowers

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, magnus just wants to shower alec in presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: As Magnus had poked around the store, he'd started looking at the flowers with Alec in mind. He dismissed roses immediately. They were cloying and not Alexander’s style. He just as easily discarded lilies, carnations, and daisies.None of them seemed right. Truthfully, he thinks that he’s probably wasting his time. Alec is a shadowhunter, a soldier. He might not be so rigid and stoic with Magnus but that doesn’t mean he’s changed, that he won’t look at whatever flowers Magnus buys with a skeptical glance and confused stare.His boy likes practical things, things that have depth. Flowers are the antithesis of practical.





	Bordered with Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flowers

Magnus knows that he’s an affectionate person. He likes kissing and cuddles. He likes showering his partner with gifts. He likes words and poetic declarations.

He’d worried for so long that he was _too much_. No one ever stayed. There was never anyone who wanted Magnus as much as he wanted them.

The scales were always tipped in his relationships. He loved too much, too fast. Magnus had grown weary of finding someone. He’d declared loud and often that Magnus Bane didn’t need anyone. He enjoyed his profligate lifestyle too much to settle down.

And then he met Alec.

Alec, his darling Alexander, who doesn't hesitate to put his heart on his sleeve. He makes grand declarations that are as beautiful as they are blunt and every time it leaves Magnus stunned.

Magnus has been with thousands of people, it’s true. Through all of his partners-- whether it lasted a day or a decade-- he’s learned that everyone has their own love language. Some use their words, some prefer touch, and others are partial to gifts that express their feelings.

He’s known for ages that he enjoys them all. He’s always all in when it comes to relationships. How lucky for him that Alec’s the same.

Alec buys him trinkets-- a cupcake on a rainy Tuesday just because he wanted to cheer Magnus up, a book by an author Magnus adores the day it comes out. On their ten month anniversary, Magnus had been utterly charmed when Alec had walked into the loft with a gift-wrapped package in tow. He’d carefully peeled the paper away, revealing a framed picture of the two of them, taken on a sunny spring day in Central Park.

The date hadn’t been on his radar. He’d been racking his brain for a reason why Alec would give him such a lovely, personal present when Alec had sheepishly told him that it’d been ten months since their first date.

Magnus likes to think that he’d kept his swooning to a minimum but he just knows that it had all been on display for Alec as he’d set the picture down on the end table and stepped into his arms, hugging him for all he was worth.

Alec likes lazy Sunday mornings and cuddling on the couch. The truth is, his boyfriend’s a damned octopus.

Magnus loves every minute of it.

He reciprocates, though Alec makes his head spin trying to find ways to surprise him. Touch is no issue between them. They both hold their own just fine.

Communication is also great. Not to say that they never argue but their relationship is by far the healthiest that Magnus has ever experienced.

It’s _presents_ that make Magnus stew and plan and brainstorm. Alec is a shadowhunter and carries the same philosophy as others of his kind. He doesn’t need a lot and what he doesn’t need, he doesn’t buy. But he’s also a Lightwood with the lofty traditional family outlook that means he knows and appreciates quality when he sees it-- with his salary as Head of the Institute, Alec can buy his own Gucci loafers and Hermes silk dress shirts and Tom Ford belts that gleam subtly in the light.

Occasionally, Magnus can slip in a gift in the form of a tie or suit jacket that would look lovely on his boyfriend. More often than that, though, Alec is content with his own wardrobe or to pilfer through Magnus’s own. It’s an endearing habit that Magnus loves but it’s another area of gifts he can’t buy.

Alec’s hobbies include reading, watching documentaries on obscure topics, and food. Magnus loves roaming through bookstores when he has a free hour and he can always pick something up for Alec.

It doesn’t feel like enough, though. He’s had past lovers who demanded rare jewels or antiquities he scoured shops and bribed people for. Alec doesn’t demand. He accepts but never expects, a helpless smile and blushing cheeks making Magnus want to give him the world.

His love always looks so surprised at gifts, as though he can’t believe Magnus thinks about him when he’s not around, as though he’s not worth everything Magnus has to give and more.

His reactions are always so enchanting.

They split dining pretty evenly between them-- Magnus picks up the bill for a burger joint Alec’s been wanting to try for ages and Alec surprised him with reservations and the newest French restaurant Magnus had heard rave reviews about just last week.

Still, Magnus felt that he should be doing more. He always wants to do more, to make sure that Alec never doubts him or his love.

He’d dismissed the traditional, trite gifts for ages before he’d decided to just go for it. He’d welcomed Alec home with a box of chocolates one evening. Internally, he’d been bemoaning how low he’d sunk. Magnus Bane didn’t give the love of his life a box of assorted chocolates to show his affections. It was beneath him and Alec deserved more.

Alec had appreciated the gesture and eaten half the box that evening, complaining of a stomach ache for the rest of the night, much to Magnus’s amused exasperation. His reaction wasn’t what Magnus was looking for, though. Alec regularly made him feel like he was trying to contain the sun-- warm, effervescent, joyful. His mere presence did the job but when you added on unexpected gifts or those earnest declarations, Magnus was gone.

So, he’d went back to the drawing board and in a fit of whimsy had decided to surprise Alec with flowers. There was a corner florist that he’d been going to for years whenever he needed arrangements for parties or his loft. 

He’d popped in one afternoon just as a girl was purchasing a dozen roses. She’s leaned against the counter as her flowers were wrapped and confided in Magnus. _My boyfriend never expects flowers_ , she’d said. _At first he thought they were just for girls but he loves roses and always gets this stupid smile on his face when he sees me come in with them_. 

She’d left with her own megawatt smile and as Magnus had poked around the store, he started looking at the flowers with Alec in mind.

He dismissed roses immediately. They were cloying and not Alexander’s style. He just as easily discarded lilies, carnations, and daisies.

None of them seemed right. Standing by the cash register, Magnus mulls over the store. He doesn’t even know what he’s looking for. Truthfully, he thinks that he’s probably wasting his time. Alec is a shadowhunter, a soldier. He might not be so rigid and stoic with Magnus but that doesn’t mean he’s changed, that he won’t look at whatever flowers Magnus buys with a skeptical glance and confused stare.

His boy likes practical things, things that have depth. Flowers are the antithesis of practical.

With a sigh, Magnus takes one last look around the store, set to finish this fool’s errand and get his weekly arrangements from the owner, when he stops cold.

He makes a beeline to the far corner where there’s a vase full of sunflowers. Their faces are happy and open and cheerful. They look a bit larger than life, really, and Magnus knows that _these_ are it.

Alec might not like them but damned if Magnus didn’t give it his best try.

He orders a dozen and the owner, Beatrice, wraps them with a bold blue ribbon. Magnus takes the sunflowers, faces turned up, and walks out of the store with a smile.

Entering the loft, he barely has time to step into the living room before the front door is opening.

The dreaded moment of truth.

Alec walks into their apartment and looks up with a tired smile, shrugging out of his jacket and toeing off his shoes. His eyes catch on the bundle in Magnus’s arms.

“What’s that,” he asks, tilting his head in confusion. He’d never peg Magnus as a sunflower sort of guy.

Magnus takes a step forward, closing the space between. “These are for you, darling,” he says with far more confidence than he feels. It’s not a big deal if Alec doesn’t like this gift. It’s trial and error when getting to know someone. Magnus just hopes the sentiment-- that all encompassing love he has for Alec-- is apparent in this gesture.

He holds the flowers out and Alec’s gaze shifts between the bouquet and Magnus’s face. The poor thing looks like it’s all a joke that he’s not in on.

Slowly, Alec reaches out and takes the flowers from Magnus’s grasp. He holds them for a minute, expressionless. Magnus is just about to ask Alec what he's thinking when he starts smiling. It’s soft, a little hesitant, but it’s there. Magnus relaxes at the warm reception. He’s surprised but achingly fond as Alec’s head dips down and he smells the flowers. Much to Magnus’s amusement, he lets out a deep sigh of contentment.

Alec looks up again at Magnus. His cheeks are flushed with warm color. He bites his lips like he’s trying to contain his reaction. 

“Do you know sunflowers represent lasting happiness,” he asks softly.

Magnus takes a step forward until he can lay a hand on Alec’s cheek, thumb slowly stroking along. “I didn’t know that,” he says.

He leans forward, kisses Alec. It’s soft and slow and barely there. When he pulls back, it’s to see that Alec’s eyes are still closed, like he’s savoring this moment.

“So, flowers are a hit then?”

Eyes opening at that, Alec looks at Magnus with an expression that’s just the least bit embarrassed. “I love flowers,” he admits.

Magnus can’t stop his brows from raising, incredulous. “Oh? I had no idea.”

Shrugging, Alec just says, “I don’t exactly go around and advertise it. But, there’s always a fresh vase of flowers in my office and I like to visit the botanical gardens a few times a year.”

“You’re always surprising me,” Magnus says, already planning how to use this newfound information.

Alec might not like lavish parties and expensive jewels. But by God if his boyfriend likes flowers, then Magnus has a whole new area to explore.

Once a week, Magnus comes home with a bouquet of flowers. Sometimes sunflowers, other times tulips, regularly a mix. And every single time, Alec blushes and smiles a stupid smile and pulls Magnus in with a searing kiss and murmured thanks.

It’s adorable and endearing and makes Magnus fall in love with Alec anew, every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
